


Assorted NSR Drawings

by servile_seraphic



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Rating May Change, consistency? don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servile_seraphic/pseuds/servile_seraphic
Summary: Compilation of my NSR art, mostly for the ZukeRin ship or of just those two characters. Some other NSR characters are in chapter 2. Chapter 3 is where the M rating comes in
Relationships: Rin/Zuke (No Straight Roads), Zuke/Rin (1010)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	1. Rin/Zuke art

_Must've been a wild night!!_

__

_OMFG ASDFGHKJ. DID THEY RLY JUST...? ONIONSHIPPING=AFFIRMATIVE_

* * *

So tall! _(tall~♪!)_ So grand! _(grand~♪!)_

__

For a mutual's birthday! twinntae on tumblr / lumi.nela on twitter! :]

at first i was thinking "Rin probably likes loyalty in his fans" and then I had too much fun playing at the yandere trope xP not to be taken seriously

a little ZukeRin thing bc 200 fllws on IG YEA YEA YEA!! TYSM! Lyrics are from the 1975's "The Sound."  
ALSO HOLY SHT- DJSS'S VA LIKED IT AND FOLLOWED ME ; w; I'm so happy...

* * *

* * *

My Rin in part of a collab with some fellow NSR artists!! [cabinet-full-of-giraffes on tumblr](https://cabinet-full-of-giraffes.tumblr.com/) lined my Rin sketch while [erigold13261 on tumblr](https://erigold13261.tumblr.com/) colored it. [Here's a link](https://1010s-angel.tumblr.com/post/630659975315931136/nsr-switch-around-art-collab-d-this-was-so-much) to the entire switch-around art collab! I lined eri's Sayu and colored gigi's Zuke~ 

* * *

* * *

tumblr said I draw Rin hot so here's that glowy vogue android

* * *

Happy Halloween NSR!! ^_^ keep it thrilling~ 

* * *

quick lil skechies. :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is **rated Mature,** 17+


	2. Miscellaneous NSR Art

blue bot req by a friend ^^

* * *

rin hugging a friend's self character!

drew these gifts of fav 1010 of some good friends for them being so nice <3

HDGSDHS NSR IG shared my art again... saving this here ; --;

* * *

My Sayu lineart+the finished result part of that collab I mentioned!

more fem1010 <3

* * *

they take over my sketchbook too u_u

_"We dance, we dance all~♪ night!~♪"_

* * *

**Before you go to the next chapter!! It is rated _mature._ Keep that in mind when clicking, thank you! <3**


	3. Rated Mature! art (17+)

teehee

* * *

Just a femRin being 10'10" tall and flirty u_u <3 haha glowing panties


End file.
